Edward Pearson
'Edward Poindexter Pearson '''is the main protagonist of Edward and Eric. He is the oldest son of Paul and Susan, and the older brother of Eric. He is also the founder and leader of The Lucky 6. He is voiced by Andrew Rannells. Personality Edward is a well-intentioned, fun-loving, docile, disciplined, intelligent, and physically weak teenager. He is extremely friendly to anybody he encounters, and is always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. He is optimistic and prefers to see the good side of things even during the darkest situations. Edward very rarely acts mean to anyone, even to those who absolutely despise him. He is delicate and pacifistic, as he prefers to solve problems without means of violence. He goes great lengths to keep him and his surroundings clean, so much so that he's an actual germaphobe. What may come off as surprising for someone his age, is how Edward has a knack for inventions, as he has been creating them ever since he was a fetus. He reportedly has an IQ of 300 and is capable of creating gadgets that far surpass modern technology. He is very analytical, as he takes notes and usually points out minor details about something; in fact, he is usually the first person in a situation to be aware that something is wrong. He is a straight-A student at school and always puts focus on his academics over "stuff that normal teenagers do". Edward is so intelligent that in one episode, he claims that he was "accepted into Harvard a long time ago". However, at school, he is known for getting bullied and injured, though to a lesser extent as Constantinos. He is socially awkward, especially towards girls his age. Edward is also prone to being timid, and as several episodes show, he has many fears, including dogs, roller coasters, enclosed environments (better known as claustrophobia), etc. While Edward may come off as a wimp to most of his acquaintances, he is extremely protective of his loved ones, and he even cares about complete strangers. He never hesitates to rescue people in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough to do so. Just like any other protagonist, Edward has his flaws. Believe it or not, he has his moments of naivety (In In-Pox-icated, he didn't know what the chicken pox was, and as shown in one of the many flashbacks in Tripping Down Memory Lane, he thought Paul really had his nose when they were playing Got Your Nose). He has been shown to be weak enough to be unable to lift up a pencil and struggle against an ant, thus rendering him the second-weakest member of The Lucky 6. Humorously enough, however, he has been shown to be pretty strong when frightened, as he accidentally beat up Carver in Heightmare when he jumpscared him. Edward can also be sensitive, as he is no stranger to having his feelings being easily hurt. He is nearsighted to extreme degrees, as he can't see without his glasses - or in more complicated terms, his eyeballs. Trivia *Edward is one of Warner Bros' mascots, right next to Bugs Bunny and Scooby-Doo. *His birthday is March 5. *Edward is 14 years old. *He is the second-tallest member of The Lucky 6, standing at 6'1. *He was named after Edward Felker, who is Edward and Eric's co-creator and creative director. *He is based on Gary Sauls. *He is secretly afraid of heights. *He used to have a crush on Kimberly, though this subsided after The Shaft of Hate. *Edward's actor is well known for voicing Archie Andrews in the 1999 cartoon, ''Archie's Weird Mysteries, originally playing as Elder Price in the 2011 Broadway musical, The Book of Mormon, and for working with 4Kids Entertainment from 2001 to 2006. **Andrew wasn't always going to voice Edward. During the development for the show, he auditioned for Stanley Breault. **Another note-worthy fact is that Andrew uses his regular speaking voice whenever he records his lines for Edward. Due to his easygoing and calm nature in real life, he had to practice yelling in case there were lines where Edward yelled either out of anger, or out of fright. *Edward has a rival; his name happens to be Snodgrass Phthiraptera. *While Edward may be physically weak, he more than makes up for it by being capable of enduring incredible amounts of pain, as shown in episodes like Hit and Run. Because of this, most of his opponents usually get exhausted from trying to kill him. *In some way or form, he appears in nearly every episode of the series, with the only exception being the season 6 segment, Law and Disorder. *Surprisingly enough, Edward has two other nicknames ("Ed" and "Eddy"). **Joey and Sebastian are usually the ones who may refer to him as either of those two aforementioned nicknames. *The list of inventions he has created throughout the run of the show can be seen here. *Although Edward always refuses to be a part of the Nerds, every single Nerd in the series resembles him. Category:Characters in Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric Category:Characters Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Andrew Freakin' Rannells Category:Protagonists Category:Males